Tugas Terakhir
by kai anbu
Summary: LAST CHAP IS UP. Tak pernah ada yang memprotes sikap permisif Hinata kecuali Naruto, dan hanya kepada "Tuan Hatake", Hinata mengadu. / "Kau harus melaksanakan tugas terakhir agar bisa masuk ke nirwana, Kakashi." / "Bagaimana aku melakukannya, Obito? Aku kan sedang koma!". Hinata x Kakashi x Naruto. strange-fluffy-fic about death. 3shots.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Plot dan cerita milik Kai Anbu

**::**

**::**

**Tugas Terakhir**

**::**

**::**

"Tuan Hatake, Naruto mencampakkanku lagi,"

Sekali lagi, Hinata memilih kembali ke kamar itu. Sebuah kamar yang berada di bangsal lantai teratas, terpencil dan menyendiri, namun senyap dan hangat. Hinata sendiri tak bisa menjelaskan mengapa kamar itu terasa nyaman baginya, meski hanya berisi pemandangan yang monoton baginya.

Ranjang segipempat, suara mesin yang bersuara ritmis, dan seorang lelaki yang koma.

Ruangan itu bahkan tak berjendela. Seharusnya udaranya pengap dan mengurung. Namun satu bentuk kehidupan tanpa gerak yang hadir, membuat suasana kamar itu berbeda bagi Hinata. Hinata memang tak pernah mencoba mencari keramaian dalam hidup yang terus bergerak, ia lebih menyukai kesunyian.

Mungkin karena di kamar itu ada Tuan Hatake yang tampan, yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya yang panjang, yang mengisi celah kebekuan itu dengan hawa kehidupan. Seperti lubang besar dalam hati Hinata yang kesepian, yang merindukan sandaran dari sosok seorang lelaki idaman yang baru saja mencampakkan dirinya.

"Laki-laki itu aneh, Tuan Hatake," Hinata mengisak.

Ia meletakkan kepalanya di pinggir ranjang, pipinya menyentuh seprei hjau yang kental aroma pemutih laundry. Ia meraih telapak tangan kanan tuan Hatake, lalu meletakkannya di atas kepalanya. Tangan kasar dengan infus intravena itu membuatnya merasa damai sejenak.

Ia pejamkan matanya, membiarkan air mata mengalir sejenak, menangis puas tanpa suara. Dibawah belaian tangan tuan Hatake yang lapang.

Bahkan pada saat itu pikiran rasional Hinata menertawakannya. Bagaimana jadinya kalau tuan Hatake tiba-tiba sadar dan menemukan ia sedang membelai kepala seorang perawat?

Rasionya juga mencercanya tanpa belas kasihan, sebagai seorang gadis polos yang lemah, yang tidak mampu menemukan seseorang yang bisa diajak bicara, yang bisa membelai kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sehingga ia harus meminjam belaian tangan Tuan Hatake yang sedang tertidur.

Ya, Tuan Hatake… hanyalah seorang pasien yang terbaring koma.

Hinata bahkan hanya mengenalnya sebagai sebuah nama dalam daftar pasien koma yang harus dimonitor setiap malam. "Kakashi Hatake", nama itu masuk sebagai korban kecelakaan dua bulan yang lalu, dengan trauma kepala yang cukup parah. Mobil yang dikendarainya saat bekerja jatuh dari jurang, menewaskan satu rekan kerjanya yang lain. Pada saat dibawa ke rumah sakit, Tuan Hatake masih sadar, hingga terjadi satu lonjakan pada tanda-tanda vital yang membuatnya tiba-tiba koma.

Tuan Hatake sendiri sudah tak memiliki keluarga, kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal, dan istrinya juga meninggal lima tahun yang lalu. Keluarganya yang tersisa tinggal rekan-rekan kerjanya di perusahaan Kargo tempatnya bekerja. Mereka sempat bergantian menunggui di rumah sakit, sebelum kesibukan dunia nyata membuat kunjungan-kunjungan itu berhenti. Hinata hanya satu dari sekian perawat yang bertugas memonitor kondisi pasien, termasuk kondisi tuan Hatake.

Gumpalan darah itu memang telah dikeluarkan lewat operasi, namun kondisi koma itu tetap mendera tuan Hatake. Dan karena Tuan Hatake mengalami kecelakaan saat bertugas, perawatannya sepenuhnya ditanggung oleh perusahaan Asuransi. Sesuai peraturan, kalau kondisi Tuan Hatake tidak menunjukkan perkembangan selama 3 bulan, maka mesin-mesin penyokong kehidupan akan dilepas, dan Tuan Hatake secara resmi "diijinkan meninggal".

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Jangan putus asa, kau 'kan kuat,"

Seperti permainan sandiwara boneka monolog yang sering ia mainkan di masa kecil, Hinata akan menjawab sendiri dengan memberatkan suaranya, seolah Tuan Hatake sendiri yang menjawab keluh-kesah itu. Hinata tahu itu palsu, tapi setidaknya bersama tuan Hatake ia merasa punya kekuatan untuk menyemangati diri sendiri.

Hinata menghela napas, menegakkan kepala, meletakkan tangan tuan Hatake kembali di tempatnya. Sandiwaranya sudah cukup, ia sudah benar-benar lelah.

Ia telanjur hidup dalam kepalsuan. Ia selalu tersenyum meski dalam kepedihan, menggangguk meski hatinya menolak, bergegas meski tubuhnya letih. Itu adalah mekanisme otomatis yang telah terlatih sejak hari pertamanya di akademi perawat. Kepalsuan itu telanjur menyatu dalam dirinya, sehingga ia tak mampu menunjukkan dirinya yang asli, sementara Naruto, kekasihnya menginginkan lebih.

Awalnya, Naruto hanya memprotes karena ia tak bisa menggeser shift malamnya ke pagi hari di hari ulang tahun Naruto minggu depan. Permohonan itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Shizune, atasan Hinata, yang tak bisa menerima permintaan perubahan _shift_ untuk alasan pribadi. Hinata yang tak bisa berbohong hanya bisa mengatakan "alasan ada kegiatan keluarga" dan tak bisa berargumen lebih ketika Shizune menginterogasinya. Ia pun tak berdaya ketika Shizune tersenyum ringan sambil berkata:

"Keluargamu pasti maklum dengan profesimu, 'kan? Tidak ada perubahan shift untukmu."

Ya, tapi Naruto tidan bisa. Lelaki hiperaktif itu akan bereaksi ketika keinginannya gagal terpenuhi. Itulah sisi lain dari Naruto yang mengimbangi sifat periangnya.

"Astaga, kau tidak bisa mengatakan kalau acara itu penting, Hinata?! Kau bisa mengarang sebuah cerita. Bilang saja nenekmu sakit, atau kakakmu bertunangan, atau ini acara reuni keluarga yang sangat penting… kau tahu 'kan kalau hari itu sangat penting bagiku?! Aku sudah berhasil ijin dari shift malam untuk hari ulang tahunku, tapi kau malah tak bisa ?!" Naruto berbicara cepat dengan nada berapi-api, yang membuat Hinata terpojok.

"Ma-maaf Naruto,.." dan selalu permintaan maaf yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Kau selalu begitu, Hinata. Kau selalu tidak berdaya menghadapi hidupmu, profesimu, dan tekanan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Setidaknya kau harus memperjuangkan apa yang menurutmu penting!" Nada suara Naruto semakin meninggi, kali ini disertai tuduhan.

".. ma-maaf, Naruto…"

"Astaga, kau juga tak perlu minta maaf padaku!" bentaknya keras. Membuat Hinata mundur kaget.

Hinata menatap Naruto bingung.

"La-lalu, aku harus bilang apa?!"

Ada jeda sejenak antara kedua individu itu, seperti jarak lebar sifat keduanya yang bagai bumi dan langit.

"Oh!" Naruto yang akhirnya memecah kesunyian itu, berteriak sebal sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya penuh rasa frustasi. Seolah tidak berdaya akan ketidakberdayaan Hinata.

"Kau pikir sendiri!" Naruto menudingkan telunjuknya ke arah Hinata. Lalu berbalik ketus, mengenakan helmnya, dan langsung menstarter motornya dengan suara deruan knalpot yang menandakan kemarahan. Lalu berlalu meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja.

Hinata yang halus, yang rentan, hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya yang menjauh.

Selama ini tidak ada seorangpun yang memprotes sikap permisifnya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mempertanyakan kata "ia","maaf" dan "baiklah" yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak orang tuanya, tidak teman-temannya, tidak rekan-rean kerjanya.

Kecuali Naruto.

Naruto selalu mengkritiknya sebagai gadis polos penurut yang mudah dipermainkan. Itu memang benar. Tetapi Naruto sendiri memang berada di ekstrim yang berbeda. Ia pemberontak, periang, dan penuh energi. Caranya memandang Hinata jauh berbeda dengan cara Hinata memandang dirinya sendiri.

Hinata yang selalu mengalah, mengirimkan pesan-pesan permintaan maaf. Namun tak satupun dibalas oleh Naruto.

Ia juga menelepon, namun tak diangkat.

Ia tak memahami, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Di hari ketiga perang dingin yang dilancarkan Naruto, Naturo mengirim satu pesan pendek;

_Pekerjaanku berbahaya. Aku bisa mati setiap saat. Aku hanya ingin menikmati setiap kesempatan bersamamu. Tapi kau tak mau memperjuangkannya. Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Selamat tinggal. _

Dan malam itu, seperti malam-malam sebeumnya ketika ia merasa putus asa, Hinata mengadu pada Tuan Hatake.

-o0o-

Naruto menatap kobaran api di depannya. Hawa panas seprti menembus baju pemadam kebakarannya yang berwarna oranye, nafasnya sedikit tersengal di balik masker pelindung. Ia baru saja masuk melalui tangga dari pintu darurat di lantai tujuh, untuk naik ke satu lantai diatasnya yang telah dipenuhi api. Di belakangnya, Shikamaru mengikutinya.

Masih ada satu anak yang tertinggal di lantai delapan, di tengah apartemen yang dilalap api.

Wajah Hinata membersit sekilas di kepalanya.

_Mungkin lebih baik mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Karena tugas kali ini memang berbahaya. _

Setiap pemadam kebakaran memang dianugerahi satu firasat tersendiri akan kadar bahaya sebuah tugas. Dan kali ini, di sebuah apartemen sepuluh lantai yang kumuh, Naruto juga menyadari bahaya itu.

Koridor lantai delapan terlalap api hingga Naruto harus menggunakan kapak untuk mencari jalan tembus. Saat jalan untuk lewat terhalang satu lantai yang telah runtuh, rekannya yang lebih senior mengatakan kepadanya.

"Naruto, kau tunggu disini, aku akan lompat," Shikamaru maju selangkah ke depan.

"Jangan seenaknya, Shikamaru. Kau yang tunggu disini. Istimu baru saja melahirkan minggu lalu," kata-kata Naruto langsung membungkam Shikamaru yang hanya bisa melihat Naruto melompat beberapa meter melewati lubang.

"Hati-hati, idiot!" teriak Shikamaru. "saluran-saluran di apartemen ini rumit dan saling-silang, tetap waspada dengan sekitarmu!" teriak Shika. Saluran-saluran kosong bisa menibulkan ledakan-ledakan kecil karena tekanan udara yang meninggi, yang kadang membuat langit-langit runtuh.

"Tolong!"

Naruto langsung mencari-cari arah suara minta tolong itu. Ia masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang telah sebagian dilalap api, dan menemukan serang anak laki-laki meringkuk di pojokan, tubuhnya berbalut selimut basah.

"Tentanglah nak. Siapa namamu?"

"Konohamaru,"

Naruto melihat Konohamaru berselimutkan selimut basah.

"Siapa yang menyelimutimu?"

"Aku sendiri. Tapi, Kokoro jadi mati," ia memperlihatkan seekor ikan mas di telapak tangannya yang tak bergerak lagi. Naruto melihat sebuah akuarium kosong di dekat Konohamaru meringkuk. .

"Cerdik. Kokoro tidak mati sia-sia, ayo kita pergi!"

Ia menggendong Konohamaru dan kembali ke posisi semula dimana Shikamaru menunggunya.

"Cepat Naruto! Lantainya semakin rapuh!" Teriak Shikamaru.

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga sambil menggendong Koohamaru, dan melompati lubang besar yang tadi dan mendarat selamat di samping Shika yang langsung membantunya berdiri. Shika menghubungi mobil pemadam untuk mendorong tangga dari mobil pemadam ke jendela terdekat di lantai tujuh.

Dan jendela itu terlihat. Shikamaru langsung keluar dari jendela, menuruni dia anak tangga, tangannya menerima Konohamaru yang diberikan Naruto. Lalu ia memeberikan Konohamaru kepada rekannya, Kiba, yang menunggu di bawah. Naruto baru akan keluar dari jendela ketika ia tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah suara. Desisan lirih panjang, seperti …

Shikamaru yang sadar pertama kali.

"Ledakan! Awas!"

Ledakan itu sudah menerjang punggung Naruto, melemparkannya ke udara.

-o0o-

Padang rumput yang aneh.

Langitnya berwarna biru keunguan, dan rumputya sendiri hijau muda. Seharusnya terasa segar, namun justru Kakashi merasakan kesunyian dan kekosongan. Satu sensasi seolah ia berada di tempat itu, sekaligus tak berada di tempat itu. Seolah ini bukan di dimensi manusia. Seperti berada di dunia lain.

_Apa aku sudah mati?_ Pikirnya.

Ia duduk menatap langit. Ia masih ingat semuanya.

Malam itu, kecelakaan itu.

Waktu itu ia yang menyetir truk kargo, dan Obito berada di sebelahnya mengobrol santai sambil mengunyah permen karet. Sudah beberapa jam sejak mereka berangkat dari kota tetangga, dan Obito terus mengeluh tentang keluarganya yang cerewet, pacarnya yang kurang begini begitu, dan kuliahnya yang tidak selesai.

"… jadi ibuku bilang, karena aku kurang rajin, makanya gagal di sekolah hukum. Padahal aku bukannya tidak pintar, pada dosen yang menghambatku, mereka seenaknya memberi tugas ini, tugas itu, tugas yang menurutku bodoh dan tidak masuk akal. Jadi aku tinggalkan saja sekolah itu, lagipula siapa yang mau menghapalkan kitab undang-undang setebal itu?" celoteh Obito, dengan nada yang menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Kau memang selalu cari alasan, Obito," Kakashi hanya berkomentar datar. "Kau 'kan memang pemalas,"

"Astaga, Kakashi! Kau menghina teman baikmu ini?"

"Kau memang lelet dan kerjamu tak becus. Karena itu Tsunade menyuruhku mengawasimu. Dan kita bukan teman baik!" Kakashi berkata pedas.

"Aaaa… masa begitu?" Obito berteriak protes.

"Ya! Kalau kau teman baik seharusnya kau menggantikanku menyetir sejak tadi,"

Kakashi menikung di sebuah jalan di pinggiran tebing.

"Setidaknya kau masih punya keluarga, Obito," Kakashi berkata pelan. "Sejak Rin meninggal, aku sendiri tak tahu untuk siapa dan mengapa aku bekerja. Perkawinan kamu hanya berusia lima tahun, tidak ada anak… dan sekarang aku hidup sebatang kara. "

Obito mendengus pelan.

"Kau tak pernah bercerita Kakashi, bagaimana dia meninggal?"

"Rin?" Kakashi memejamkan mata sejenak. Membayangkan Rin.

Wajahnya, sosoknya, tubuhnya,… segalanya tentang ia.

"Rin meninggal karena sakit…." Kakashi kembali menatap jalan.

Ia tersentak melihat sesosok lelaki berpakaian putih berdiri di tengah jalan raya.

"Awas!" Teriak Obito.

Kakashi menginjak rem dan memebanting setir ke kanan, menabrak pagar pembatas dengan jurang tepat di bawahnya. Namun truk Kargo itu berhasil ia kendalikan dan berhenti tepat pada waktunya. Melintang di tengah tikungan, dengan jurang di depan mereka.

"Uhh… hampir saja," Kakashi menyeka keringat dingin yang menetes di keningnya. "apa itu tadi, Obito?"

"A-aku tak tahu,…" Obito menggelengkan kepala. Tetapi kemudain ia teringat sesuatu tentang tikungan di dekat jurang ini.

"Kakashi, tempat ini memang angker, banyak terjadi kecelakaan disini…"

Berikutnya dari arah berlawanan terdengar suara klason truk yang memekakkan telinga. Menghantam badan truk yang dikendarai Kakashi dan Obito tanpa ampun, mendorong kendaraan itu hingga meluncur dan berguling ke jurang.

Ya, dan setelah itu Kakashi masih teringat bagaimana ia terbangun, ditarik keluar oleh beberapa petugas paramedis. Lalu kembali tak sadar ketika masuk ke ER. Sepertinya itu yang terakhir ia ingat.

_Obito, si pemalas itu, apakah ia mati juga?_ Pikirannya melayang pada Obito.

"Ya, aku sudah mati, Kakashi,"

Kakashi terkejut dan menoleh. Obito berada di belakangnya, masih mengenakan seragam petugas Kargo yang sama. Biru tua dengan lambang daun di saku dan lengan kanan. Di punggung Obito terdapat sepasang sayap mungil yang tampak kekecilan, bergerak-gerak pelan.

"Obito?" Kakashi terhenyak. Lalu melihat sepasang sayap itu, ia menganga.

"Apa kau jadi malaikat?"

Obito langsung melipat tangannya, memasang wajah sebal. "Bukan malaikat, Kakashi. Aku menjadi kuli,"

Kakashi bengong tak mengerti. "Kuli…?"

"Kuli para malaikat. Aku harus mengerjakan ini dan itu, terbang kesana kemari, pokoknya apa saja perintah mereka sampai aku diterima nirwana. "

"Dan… kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Kakashi, namun kemudian ia langsung merasa gamang dengan pertanyaan itu. Direvisinya pertanyaan itu kembali.

"Kenapa aku disini, Obito? Tempat apa ini?"

"Kau berada di _Purgatory_, Kakashi. Kau berada di batas antara hidup dan mati. Mereka masih mempertimbangkan apakah kau akan mati atau hidup, karena secara teknis tubuhmu memang masih hidup. Tapi yang jelas, kau termasuk dalam daftar nama manusia yang harus melakukan tugas terakhir agar bisa mati sempurna,"

"Tugas terakhir?"

"Kalau dalam kematiannya manusia dalam keadaan menyesali hidupnya, maka ia harus melaksanakan tugas terakhir agar rohnya bisa diterima nirwana,"

Kakashi teringat ia membayangkan Rin dan hidupnya yang sepi, sesaat sebelum truk itu menghantam. Ya, ia memang sedikit menyesali hidupnya. Merindukan Rin yang telah pergi.

Kakashi menatap Obito.

"… dan aku punya tugas terakhir?"

"Ya. Dan aku diperintahkan oleh malaikat untuk menyampaikan tugas terakhir kepadamu,"

"Oh begitu," Kakahsi mengangguk-angguk. "Bagaimana denganmu, Obito? Apa tugas terakhirmu?"

"Aku? Aku justru harus melakukan banyak tugas, tahu! Menjemput orang yang tersesat di purgatory, menyampaikan pesan ke keluarga yang masih hidup, terbang ke bumi – langit bolak balik, dan banyak pekerjaan merepotkan lainnya. Dan mereka juga tak bilang berapa lama atau berapa banyak aku harus melakukan ini sampi rohku diterima Nirwana! Mereka bilang ini balasan karena kemalasanku saat hidup…"

Kakashi tertawa hingga perutnya sakit.

"Ha ha ha..! Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, Obito!" Kakashi tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Obito memajang wajah kesal sambil berkacak pinggang, "Jadi, kau mau dengar, tidak?"

"Oke, apa tugas terakhirku, Obito?"

"Ehem," Obito berdehem, bersikap sok penting.

"Kau harus menyelamatkan seorang gadis. "

-o0o-

Kematian dalam tugas yang paling ditakuti seorang pemadam kebakaran adalah tertibun dalam rerntuhan gedung yang terbakar.

PIkiran seperti itu memang pernah muncul dalam benak Naruto. Tapi ia selalu mengalihkannya dalam bentuk dedikasi dan semangat dalam menjalankan tugas, membuatnya menjadi seorang _Fire fighter_ yang unggul. Ia sendiri selalu benjanji pada diri sendiri untuk berusaha selalu selamat dalam tugas.

Ledakan itu seperti terjadi dalam gerakan lambat di detik-detik terakhir khidupannya. Dorongan kuat yang mendorong punggungnya, melontarkan tubuhnya melayang di udara, kemudian terjun bebas ke bawah.

Ia teringat ayah ibunya, juga Hinata, dan juga rekan-rekannya serta Konohamaru. Lalu sempat ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri,

"Aku tidak mati terbakar,"

Tubuhnya berdebum keras di aspal, diiringi teriakan rekan-rekannya.

Naruto Namikaze, 24 tahun. _Fire fighter._

Meninggal dalam tugas.

Terjatuh dari lantai tujuh.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Plot dan cerita milik Kai Anbu

**::**

**Tugas Terakhir**

**::**

Hinata tertidur di kamar Tuan Hatake.

Ponsel Hinata terus berdering. Pesan-pesan terus berdatangan dari rekan kerja Naruto, orang tua Naruto, dan juga orang tuanya. Semuanya berisi satu berita: kematian Naruto dalam tugas.

Namun Hinata tidak mengangkat, bahkan ia tak mengetahuinya. Ponsel itu ia tinggalkan di loker, terkunci rapat di ruang ganti khusus perawat. Peraturan ketat Shizune melarang semua perawat untuk membawa ponsel. Shizune menyuruh semua perawat di bawah pengawasannya untuk memberikan nomor telepon rumah sakit, sehingga kalau memang ada kondisi darurat dimana keluarga harus berhubungan dengan perawat yang sedang bertugas, mereka bisa menghubungi nomor rumah sakit.

Masalahnya, deringan telepon yang disambungkan operator ke ruang piket perawat juga tidak diangkat. Rekan Hinata sedang sibuk menangani pasien, sedangkan Hinata yang seharusnya menunggui ruang itu, tidak berada di tempat.

Hinata masih berada di kamar tuan Hatake, bersama hatinya yang sedih karena dicampakkan Naruto.

Ia tak tahu kalau di malam yang sama, Naruto telah pergi.

-o0o-

Kakashi dan Obito melayang-layang di pojok ruangan kamar tempat Kakashi koma. Obito baru saja membawanya kembali ke dunia manusia, ke rumah sakit dimana tubuh Kakashi dirawat.

Kakashi terpana sejenak melihat dirinya sendiri.

Obito menunggu reaksinya. Di dunia malaikat yang tak mengenal ruang dan waktu, ia telah beberapa kali mengantarkan roh untuk berjumpa dengan tubuh mereka. Rata-rata momennya menjadi sangat emosional. Ada yang menangis, marah, berkomentar getir, dan ada juga yang langsung menawar untuk kembali ke tubuh mereka. Kakashi yang dikenalnya di dunia adalah individu soliter yang tenang, berpembawaan santai, meski kadang kata-katanya pedas. Obito penasaran menanti reaksi Kakashi.

Anehnya, Kakashi tak merasa terkejut. Tubuhnya memang tampak menyedihkan dengan selang-selang, seolah tubuh itu sama menyedihkannya saat ia bergerak dan hidup.

_Aku memang menyedihkan._ Kakashi terpaksa mengakui sesuatu.

Ia memang merasa kehilangan arah sejak Rin, satu-satunya cahaya di hatinya, terenggut oleh takdir. Pekerjaan dan segala kesibukannya setelah ditinggal pergi, hanya sekedar pelampiasan untuk menjinakkan kesepian itu. Dan kesepian itu tak memiliki penawar apapun atau siapapun.

Jujur saja, Kakashi merasa mati lebih baik. _Apa yang diharapkan dari kehidupan yang berjalan tanpa asa?_ Kebahagiaan apa yang bisa dikejar ketika semua emosi terasa tawar bagi Kakashi? Hanya batinnya yang tahu kalau ia telah stagnan, hanya jalan di tempat. Maka, kalau memang ia harus melaksanakan tugas terakhir itu untuk mati, ia akan menuntaskannya.

Baiklah, ia harus menyelamatkan menyelamatkan gadis itu,… perawat yang sedang tertidur di samping ranjangnya itu.

Ia telah mengamati apa yang dilakukan gadis cantik itu dengan tangannya. Meletakkan tangan Kakashi di kepalanya, lalu berbicara sendiri, lalu tertidur di sampingnya. Ia tak dalam bahaya, meski ada kerentanan yang terlihat jelas dari punggungnya yang tampak kesepian.

"Gadis ini kelihatan baik-baik saja," Kakashi menoleh pada Obito. "jadi,… apa masalahnya?".

"Kematian mantan kekasihnya akan membuatnya tertekan, kemudian ia akan melukai dirinya sendiri, bahkan akan mencoba bunuh diri. Kau harus mencegahnya," Obito berhenti sejenak melihat catatannya.

"Kekasihnya, namanya Naruto Namikaze, seorang_ firefighter._ Dia baru saja mati satu jam yang lalu dalam tugas… mati seketika dan sempurna. Langsung masuk nirwana. Hebat." Obito bercerita dengan nada iri.

_Gadis secantik kau mengapa punya keinginan bunuh diri?_ Kakashi merasa iba dalam hati.

Kakashi mengerutkan kening.

"Bagaimana caraku menyelamatkannya? Aku sedang koma,"

"Kau bisa masuk ke mimpi gadis itu,"

"Jadi, setelah memastikan keselamatannya, baru aku bisa mati, begitu?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu." Obito memutar bola matanya ke atas, seperti berpikir. "… sebenarnya, terserah kau sih caranya. Tapi yang jelas kau sekarang ini cuma hantu. Cuma roh. Cenayang dan orang-orang tertentu bisa melihatmu, tapi kau akan membuang waktu untuk mencarinya. Gadis itu bisa-bisa keburu mati sebelum kau berhasil menemukan cenayang untuk menyampaikan pesanmu,"

"Hmmmh," Kakashi menggerutu. "Kenapa harus aku yang diberi tugas ini? Aku tidak kenal dia."

"Astaga, Kakashi! Mana aku tahu?! Aku hanya disuruh menyampaikan pesan tentang tugas terakhirmu, tahu!" Obito berteriak gemas.

"Kau kira kalau ada orang asing masuk ke dalam mimpimu lalu menasihatimu dengan sok tahu untuk _'ayo, jangan menyerah, tetaplah hidup, jangan bersedih bla-bla-bla'_, apa kau akan menurutinya, Obito?! Aku sudah bilang 'kan kalau aku tidak kenal dia?! Aku ini orang asing baginya! Lagipula apa ada jaminan dia tidak mencoba bunuh diri lagi untuk kali kedua atau ketiga?"

Obito terdiam. Kata-kata Kakashi benar juga.

Otak Kakashi yang dahulu lumayan cerdas, langsung mengajaknya berpikir. Meskipun perkawinannya hanya berusia lima tahun, ia pernah mengenali wanita, dan sedikit banyak punya gambaran tentang perasaan seorang perempuan muda yang barusan patah hati.

Kakashi melipat tangannya. Berpikir, menganalisa, membandingkan, mengambil kesimpulan.

Obito mengenali gestur itu, Kakashi yang melipat tangan berarti sedang memutar otak. Dan kalau kemudian ia berkata, kalimatnya akan tajam mengena.

"Aku menolak."

-o0o-

Tenten berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor. Ia baru saja mengangkat telepon dan menerima kabar mengejutkan tentang Naruto, pacar Hinata, yang tampak sesekali menjemput Hinata saat shift malam. Tenten pernah berkenalan dengan Naruto, kesannya tentang Naruto adalah ia lelaki pirang ceria yang bicaranya lugas dan ceplas-ceplos. Tenten juga melihat ada sifat keras kepala khas lelaki yang mendominasi karakter Naruto. Ia memang sempat heran bagaimana bisa Hinata yang manis dan lembut bisa bersanding dengan pra macam begitu, meskipun, okelah, punya pacar seorang _firefighter_ itu tampak lebih keren daripada pacarnya Rock Lee yang cuma pelayan restoran Cina.

Waktu Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam sejak tiga hari yang lalu, meski tak cerita, Tenten bisa menduga sebabnya. Ia menggoda Hinata untuk bercerita, tapi Hinata sepertinya menolak curhat ke sesama gadis. Hinata memang aneh, ia lebih memilih bercerita pada buku harian, boneka, atau… pasien seperti Tuan Hatake. Setiap rumah sakit memang memiliki satu-dua staf perawat atau dokter yang seperti itu. Yang pada saat mereka dirundung masalah, mereka akan masuk ke satu kamar pasien _vegetative state,_ lalu duduk merenungi diri sendiri atau mengobrol dengan si pasien demi sebuah pencerahan.

Tenten membuka kamar tuan Hatake, menemukan Hinata tertidur di ranjang tuan Hatake_. Astaga, tertidur saat tugas! _Kalau Shizune tahu, bukan cuma Hinata yang didamprat tapi seluruh perawat yang satu shift dengannya! Ia langsung mengguncang bahu Hinata.

"Hinata! Bangun!"

Hinata langsung terjaga dengan cepat. Setiap perawat dan dokter memiliki kemampuan tidur sejenak dan bangun dengan cepat, Hinata juga memilikinya. Ia melihat Tenten di belakangnya, merasa lega itu bukan Shizune.

"A-astaga, aku tertidur,"

"Hinata," Tenten meremas kedua tangannya, menatap Hinata.

"Dengarkan aku. Naruto meninggal,"

Hinata merasa lantai yang dipijaknya runtuh tiba-tiba.

-o0o-

"Kau tidak bisa begitu, Kakashi! Aku tak tahu apakah itu diperbolehkan!" Protes Obito begitu mendengar rencana Kakashi. "Lagipula Naruto sudah mau naik ke nirwana!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Obito," Kakashi berdehem pelan. "kalau penyebab gadis itu bunuh diri adalah karena pacarnya meninggal dalam tugas, berarti Naruto sendiri yang harus bertanggungjawab!"

"Masalahnya….. Naruto itu sudah mati sempurna, tahu! Dia tak punya ganjalan apapun dalam hidupnya!"

"Itu menurut malaikat bosmu. Kalau menurutku, dia sendiri yang harus menemui Hinata! Tapi aku harus memastikan semuanya beres." Kakashi berkacak pinggang, melancarkan aura sangar kepada Obito.

Ugh, meskipun dia sudah mati tetap bisa mengintimidasi, gerutu Obito dalam hati.

"Obito, pertemukan aku dengan Naruto sekarang. Aku harus bicara dengannya."

-o0o-

Tubuh Hinata langsung lemas tak bertenaga, Tenten dengan sigap menahannya.

"Naruto…?" bibirnya mendesis lirih.

_Ia… meninggal?_

"Baru saja orangtuanya menelepon rumah sakit. Mereka berusaha menghubungimu namun tak berhasil. Mereka bilang… ia meninggal dalam tugas," Tenten berkata prihatin.

"Meninggal… dalam tugas?" Hinata merasa pikirannya menjadi hampa tiba-tiba. Teringat pesan yang dterimanya sore tadi.

_Pekerjaanku berbahaya. Aku bisa mati setiap saat…._

Hinata merintih. Dadanya terasa sesak tiba-tiba.

"Ta-tapi sore tadi,… ia masih mengirimkan pesan padaku…" Hinata ingin menolak kenyataan.

_Aku hanya ingin menikmati setiap kesempatan bersamamu. _

Tenten memeluk Hinata yang menangis terisak.

…_Tapi kau tak mau memperjuangkannya…._

Hinata mengerang lemah dalam kesedihan, dengan rasa sakit yang semakin berlipat, ketika ia teringat pesan terakhir itu.

_Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. _

_Selamat tinggal…. _

-o0o-

Jalan panjang membelah padang rumput berbunga, dengan langit berwarna putih yang damai.

Naruto berjalan bersama pak guru Jiraiya, almarhum gurunya di Sekolah Dasar, yang ditugaskan malaikat untuk mengantarnya ke gerbang nirwana. Dalam perjalanan itu pula Jiraiya menjelaskan kalau intinya, ia telah mati sempurna, dan siap masuk nirwana. Naruto melihat di cakrawala dimensi itu ada sebuah pintu gerbang raksasa yang tinggi menjulang, yang Naruto merasa yakin di balik gerbang itu ada nirwana.

"Naruto!" seseorang memanggilnya.

Keduanya menoleh.

Dua lelaki berseragam biru sedang berlari mengejarnya. Yang pertama berambut perak setengah baya, sedang yang kedua bertampang sedikit bodoh dengan kacamata _google _di kepalanya.

"Obito?" Jiraiya mengenalinya. Kuli malaikat yang baru saja mengabdi. Lalu pria berambut perak itu, sepertinya roh yang masih segar.

"Maaf Jiraiya, aku harus menyela tugasmu sebentar," Obito mempertemukan tangan, memohon. "Kami ada perlu dengan Naruto, sangat penting."

"Sepenting apa?" Jiraiya berkacak pinggang.

"Berkaitan dengan tugas terakhirku," Kakashi maju bicara.

"Naruto, kau harus bicara pada Hinata,"

-o0o-

Untuk pertamakali, Hinata tak peduli. Ia hanya menitipkan pesan pada Tenten yang langsung membiarkannya pergi. Hanya mengenakan mantel tipis, masih mengenakan baju perawat berupa celana dan atasan lengan pendek warna hijau muda, Hinata pergi menuju kamar jenazah tempat Naruto disemayamkan.

Ia bahkan merasa dirinya amat kosong saat memanggil taksi yang mengantarnya. Juga ketika melangkah terburu-buru menuju kamar mayat. Udara yang ia hirup terasa berbeda. Tangis yang ia isakkan terasa hampa. Dan beban rasa sakit di dada itu, menggayuti dengan berat.

_Aku hanya ingin menikmati setiap kesempatan bersamamu. _

…_tapi kau tak mau memperjuangkannya…._

Ia disambut ibu Naruto yang langsung memeluknya di depan kamr mayat. Juga ada ayah Naruto dan Atarashi, kakak Naruto. Beberapa _firefighter_ lain juga tampak di tempat itu.

Hinata masuk ke dalam ditemani Shikamaru. Petugas kamar mayat melangkah menuju sebuah meja besi dimana sesosok jenazah dibaringkan dengan ditutupi kain putih. Petugas menyibak kain penutup itu sedikit, hanya agar Hinata bisa melihat wajahnya.

Naruto.

Terjatuh dari lantai tujuh, petugas itu mengatakan kalau penyebab utama kematian adalah trauma di tulang punggung dan kepala. Ia juga mengatakan detil yang lain bahwa jenazahnya luarnya tampak utuh, tetapi organ dalamnya hancur. Namun penjelasan itu terasa memusingkan bagi Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengerang tertahan.

Wajah itu miliknya. Semua yang ingat dari padanya. Tetapi tak ada kehidupan di sana. Sama seperti ketika ia bertugas di rumah sakit dan menangani pasien yang meninggal di atas ranjang. Sekalipun ia tak pernah membayangkan akan berjumpa dengan tubuh kosong Naruto begitu cepat.

"Na-naruto,…" Ia memanggil, dan airmatanya yang menjawab panggilannya.

_Aku hanya ingin menikmati setiap kesempatan bersamamu…._

"Ma-maafkan aku…"

_Tapi kau tak mau memperjuangkannya._

"Hinata!" Shikamaru berteriak ketika tubuh Hinata melimbung, jatuh pingsan.

-o0o-

"Intinya, kau tetap harus bertanggungjawab," Kakashi menatap Naruto lurus-lurus. "bicaralah padanya, semangati ia, buat ia tetap bersemangat menjalani hidup."

Naruto menghela napas.

"Aku seorang pemadam kebakaran. Aku bukan perayu wanita. Aku tidak bisa bicara yang manis-manis meskipun itu pada Hinata. Apa yang kukatakan, tak bisa kutarik kembali." Naruto berargumen. "Lagipula, aku sudah mati."

"Jangan begitu, Naruto," bantah Kakashi pelan. "Kau memang sudah mati sempurna sekarang. Tapi di dunia manusia, kehidupan terus berlangsung. Ada nyawa yang dipertaruhkan masa depannya disini,"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Bahkan sampai aku mati, dia tetap merepotkan," keluh Naruto. "tampaknya memang aku ditakdirkan mati sebagai bujangan, ya pak Jiraiya?" Ia berseloroh sambil menoleh pada Jiraiya yang menyambutnya dengan tawa terbahak.

Naruto mendesah, "Aku tak berbakat berhubungan dengan perempuan," keluhnya.

"Pergilah Naruto. Aku akan menunggumu disini," sahut Jiraiya bijak.

"Baiklah,… aku akan menemuinya sebentar,"

-o0o-

Naruto menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Ia berada di kamar mayat tempat jenazahnya diletakkan sementara.

Ia melihat ayah dan ibunya, juga rekan-rekannya, dan juga sosok seorang gadis yang pingsan dibaringkan di kursi ruang tunggu.

_Hinata. _

Ia tersenyum lembut.

_Kau memang sangat rapuh, Hinata._

Naruto mendekatinya. Membelai kepalanya dengan lembut.

Ia teringat masa-masa bersama Hinata, dimana Naruto berusaha untuk tidak memperlakukannya terlalu keras, tidak mengekanganya terlalu kuat, seperti memperlakukan bunga yang terbuat dari kaca. ia bahkan tak pernah berbicara dalam suara tinggi, kecuali di pertengkarannya yang terakhir dengan Hinata.

"Hinata," panggilnya lembut.

Hinata terbangun perlahan.

"Naruto?"

Naruto duduk di sampingnya, masih mengenakan seragam _firefighter_ oranye dengan bekas-bekas terbakar hitam di beberapa bagian. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dengan diri Naruto. Ia tampak tak nyata, meski wajahnya bercahaya dan damai.

Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata," sahutnya pelan. "Aku hanya ingin kau hidup lebih berani,"

"A-apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Semua kenangan bersamamu…" Naruto berkata pelan.

"…aku bahagia. Aku bersyukur untuk semua itu."

Hinata termangu.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Naruto!" Teriaknya terbata. "A-aku berjanji akan lebih berani…"

_Hanya saja, untuk saat ini, biarkan aku menangis. _

Naruto mengecupnya di kening.

"Teruslah hidup."

_Selamat tinggal. _

-o0o-

Naruto melangkah menyeberangi padang luas_ purgatory_. Di kejauhan, ia melihat Jiraiya, Kakashi dan Obito menunggunya.

"Jadi, kau sudah menyemangatinya?" Kakashi langsung bertanya.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Sudah,"

Naruto menatap Kakashi.

"Terimakasih," katanya lega. "aku sekarang bisa mati dengan tenang." Kakashi tersenyum.

"Hinata memang bukan jodohku," Naruto tersenyum pada Kakashi, sambil melangkah menuju Jiraiya. "Tapi, aku senang bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya di masa hidupku yang pendek. Juga untuk mengingatkannya untuk terus hidup dengan langkah tegak. Terimakasih kau telah memberiku kesempatan,"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum. Sementara Obito melambai kepada keduanya yang mulai melangkah menjauh, perlahan menghilang dari pandangan.

Mereka kembali menyusuri jalan lapang yang tadi, bersama-sama menuju nirwana. Ada kenyamanan memenuhi dada Kakashi ketika melihat Naruto yang perlahan menghilang. Juga rasa iri.

Ia juga, seandainya bisa, ingin mati dan segera masuk nirwana seperti Naruto.

Tapi, memang sebentar lagi ia akan mati. Tugasnya mencegah Hinata bunuh diri sudah selesai.

"Jadi, setelah ini aku akan benar-benar mati, begitu, kan?" Tanya Kakashi. "bukankah satu nyawa sudah kuselamatkan, meskipun tanpa aku turun tangan." Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan kepada Obito, yang mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal.

Obto mendengus sambil melihat catatannya kembali.

"Hmmm,… ya, sepertinya begitu," Obito mengangkat alisnya. "tapi…"

"Tapi?" Kakashi menatap Obito curiga.

"tapi aku tidak ditugaskan untuk menjemputmu keluar dari sini,"

Suasana menghening sejenak.

"Apa maksudmu, Obito…?"

"Aku hanya dtugaskan menyampaikan pesan tentang tugas terakhirmu. Kalau yang mengantarmu ke nirwana,… entahlah… mungkin istrimu?". Sayap kecil di punggung Obito mulai mengepak-ngepak pelan, membuat tubuh Obito melayang dan terbang semakin tinggi.

"Rin?" Kakashi menengadah menatap Obito yang semakin tinggi menghilang.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kakashi. Selamat tinggal!" Obito melambai sampai ia benar-benar menghilang di langit.

Tinggal Kakashi sendirian berada di padang _Purgatory_, terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengira semuanya selesai begitu Naruto bertemu Hinata untuk mengangkat semangatnya, tetapi ternyata tak seseerhana itu. Ia mulai merasa khawatir, kalau-kalau pikirannya yang cerdas terendus oleh malaikat bos Obito yang lalu akan memperkerjakannya sebagai kuli para malaikat juga.

"Tidak mungkin, Kakashi. Para malaikat selalu menepati janji,"

Ia mengenali suara serak bariton rendah itu, yang lama sekali tak didengarnya. Kakashi berbalik ke belakang. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang pria berbadan gempal, sama berambut perak seperti dirinya, namun diikat seadanya di belakang leher. Ia mengenakan pakaian pekerja bangunan seperti Kakashi mengingatnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Lengkap dengan helm berwarna oranye.

Sakumo Hatake, ayahnya yang menginggal karena kecelakaan di tempat kerja.

"Ayah? Kau yang menjemputku?"

"Hmmmmh… anakku yang bodoh. Aku sudah menunggumu sekian lama untuk menunaikan tugas terakhir. Setelah ini, aku baru bisa masuk nirwana," Tanpa basa-basi Sakumo langsung berkata. Persis seperti yang diingat Kakashi, ayahnya ini selalu bicara langsung pada intinya.

Kakashi tersenyum dalam hati. Ada kekecewaan dalam dirinya, ia mngira Rin yang akan menjemput. Ia sempat berharap dapat bertemu Rin lagi. Tetapi ternyata ia keliru.

Namun,… reuni keluarga menuju nirwana juga tidak terlalu buruk.

"Jadi… tugas terakhir ayah adalah mengantarku ke nirwana?"

"Tidak," Ayahnya melipat tangannya, memasang wajah serius.

"Karena kau gagal. Obito keliru memberitahukan apa tugas terakhirmu,"

-o0o-

Hinata membuka matanya, pelan.

Ia melihat cahaya matahari masuk dari jendela kecil di pinggir kamar. Lalu bau _laundry _yang khas aroma rumah sakit tercium dari seprai.

Ia bangkit pelan-pelan. Tubuhnya masih mengenakan mantel dan seragam perawat yang dikenakannya semalam. Saat ia melihat Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya. Lalu bertemu Naruto dalam mimpi untuk terakhir kalinya.

_Dimana aku?_ Ia merasa bingung. Ia merasa mengenali kamar ini, namun ingatannya bereaksi sangat lambat.

"Ah, kau sudah siuman," Shizune muncul di pintu. Tenten mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ah…" Hinata mendesah lirih. Ia ingat. Ini adalah kamar peristirahatan untuk kepala perawat, yang saat ini adalah Shizune. Ia berada di rumah sakit tempat kerjanya.

Tenten langsung duduk dan menuangkan segelas air, memberikannya kepada Hinata. Hinata meminumnya sedikit.

"Bagimana aku berada disini?"

"Mereka panik karena kau pingsan. Masalahnya, kau bahkan tidak membawa kunci apartemenmu. Jadi mereka memutuskan yang terbaik adalah mengantarmu kembali ke sini. Kau dibopong oleh tuan Namikaze sendiri kesini. Kau pingsan cukup lama, Hinata. " Shizune menjelaskan di belakang Tenten. Tak seperti biasa, kali ini nada bicaranya penuh simpati.

"Tuan Namikaze sebenarnya menitipkan pesan kalau Naruto akan dimakamkan pukul delapan pagi ini. Namun ia juga berkata kepadaku, kalau memang kau belum sadar, tidak apa-apa kau tak hadir di sana. Mereka lebih mengkhawatirkan keaadaanmu," Tenten melanjutkan.

"Dan sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh siang, Hinata." Sizune mellihat arlojinya. "kau sudah terlambat untuk menyusul ke pemakaman. Saranku, kau beristirahat saja dulu disini, sampai kau merasa baikan." Shizune merogoh saku celananya.

"Aku sudah meminta dokter Sai memeriksamu, dan ia juga sudah meresepkan obat," Shizune menyorongkan sebotol kecil kapsul kepada Hinata.

HInata tak mampu berkata apapun. Lidahnya kelu. Kepedulian Shizune dan Tenten di luar dugaannya. Ia menerima obat itu dari tanga Shizune, termangu. Lalu air matanya menetes lagi.

_Teruslah hidup,…_

Shizune dan Tenten tak mengatakan apa-apa melihat Hinata menangis.

"Ter-terimakasih…" isaknya.

Shizune tersenyum, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan kamar. Tenten meraba bahunya, menunggu hingga ia berhenti menangis.

"Nah, sekarang, kau harus makan," Tenten meletakkan bungkusan kertas berisi sandwich. "Kutemani, ya?"

-o0o-

Kakashi terhenyak. _Obito keliru menyampaikan tugas terakhirnya?!_

"Apa?!"

"Dia memang ceroboh. Bagaimana kau bisa tahan bekerja dengannya, Kakashi?" Sakumo mengambil secarik kertas dari saku celananya.

"Astaga!" Teriak Kakashi. "Jadi, aku harus mulai dari awal lagi?!"

"Ya," jawab Sakumo tanpa ekspresi.

"Karena si bodoh itu, aku jadi mendapat tugas tambahan untuk menyampaikan tugas terakhir yang benar kepadamu. Dengarkan baik-baik, yang harus kau selamatkan sebenarnya bukan _gadis itu_,"

;

;

;

to be continued

* * *

**note from author:**

Sumpah ini masih KakaHina kok! Maaf jadi 3 shots.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Plot dan cerita milik Kai Anbu

**::**

**Tugas Terakhir**

**::**

Tenten memtutskan untuk tidak pulang ke apartemennya. Ia baru keluar dari rumah sakit tepat tengah hari, setelah menemani Hinata sarapan sekaligus makan siang. Apartemennya memang cukup jauh di _downtown,_ sehingga untuk pulang ia harus menempuh perjalanan hampir satu jam, sementara ia harus masuk lagi untuk shift malam pukul depalan malam nanti. Ia memilih untuk istirahat saja di tempat Rock Lee, sebuah restoran Cina yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Lagipula Tenten cukup akrab dengan Gai, Chef sekaligus pemilik restoran tersebut yang sudah menganggap Lee dan Tenten seperti anaknya sendiri.

Lee menjemput Tenten dengan sepeda.

Tenten langsung duduk di boncengan belakang sambil berpegangan ke pinggang Rock Lee. Merasa bersyukur meskipun cuma pelayan, pekerjaan Rock Lee jauh dari resiko. Sepanjang perjalanan ia bercerita tentang Hinata dan Naruto, dan bagaimana ia merasa kasihan pada Hinata.

"Hidup harus dijalani penuh semangat membara! Kalau misalnya aku mati duluan, aku bebaskan kau untuk memilik pria manapun meskipun tak sebaik dan setampan diriku!" Komentar Rock Lee, ketika Teten selesai bercerita.

Tenten tertawa.

"Yang benar?!"

"Ya..!"

"Maksudku, yang benar saja, apa kau memang tampan?" Tenten menggoda.

"Ah, kau!" Lee ikut tertawa.

Mereka berbelok melewati gang kecil panjang yang merupakan jalan pintas.

_Tenten…!_

Tengkuk Tenten terasa dingin seketika. Padahal cuaca panas, dan hari ini siang bolong. 

"Lee, perasaanku tidak enak," Tenten menggosok-gosok lehernya.

"Orang-orang bilang gang ini memang sedikit angker sih," Lee melihat sekeliling. Gang kecil itu memang hanya sebuah jalan kecil diantara dua bagian belakang bangunan berupa tembok berlumut.

_Tenten, kembali!_

Tenten tiba-tiba merasa gelisah. Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya memperingatkannya untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Atau karena suasana gang angker itu?

"Mungkin kau terlalu lelah, Tenten? Kau 'kan belum tidur sejak kemarin. Kau bisa tidur di kamar belakang nanti,"

"Aku tidak mengantuk, Lee. Aku ingin makan dimsum saja,"

_Tenten, tolong,… kembali ke rumah sakit..!_

"Ayo cepat," Tenten merasa semakin tak nyaman.

"Jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi kita bertemu jalan raya lagi,"

-o0o-

"Sial! Apa tidak ada teman Hinata yang sudah tidur untuk kuberitahu!" Kakashi melayang-layang di atas atap salah satu bangunan di gang angker yang baru saja dilewati Tenten dan Rock Lee.

"Siapa saja teman Hinata yang lain yang kau tahu?" Tanya Sakumo yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya tahu anak itu dan atasannya," jawab Kakashi.

"Kau memburu waktu, Kakashi," Sakumo melihat arlojinya. "Ini sudah hampir tengah hari. Kalau kau gagal menyelesaikan tugas ini, kau bisa terjebak di _purgatory_ dalam waktu yang lama, menjadi roh gentayangan,"

"Tidak!" Kakashi membantah.

Harapan terakhir adalah Shizune.

Masalahnya, untuk seorang kepala perawat sekelas Shizune, apakah dia bisa mempercayai kata-kata Kakashi yang hadir dalam mimpinya? Shizune belum tentu mengenal Kakashi, karena banyaknya jumlah pasien yang keluar masuk yang harus ia tangani setiap hari.

Tapi ini masalah nyawa seorang gadis yang berkaitan erat dengan Hinata Hyuuga, anak buahnya.

Semoga Shizune peduli.

"Aternatif terakhir, kita cari Shizune. Semoga dia dalam kondisi tertidur sekarang,"

-o0o-

Shizune selalu menyempatkan pulang ke apartemen, tak peduli sesibuk apapun ia. Peristiwa pingsannya Hyuuga menyita waktunya, untung suaminya Iruka, memberinya ijin untuk mengurus Hyuuga sehingga ia harus pulang terlambat. Biasanya, kalau shift malam seperti ini, waktu bertemu dengan Iruka hanyalah antara pukul tujuh hingga delapan, sebelum Iruka berangkat ke kantor.

Ia masuk ke dalam MRT, mencari tempat duduk. Ia menemukan satu di dekat sambungan gerbong.

Ia duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya.

Kalau bisa, ia ingin tidur sejenak. Karena sejujurnya ia merasa sangat lelah.

Mandi air panas akan terasa nyaman setelah ini…

Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Shizune,"

Shizune terlonjak kaget. Ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Ia duduk tegak di kursinya. Ia masih berada di kereta MRT yang sama. Tetapi yang berada di situ hanya ia sendirian.

_Kemana orang-orang?_

"Kau berada dalam mimpi, karena itu gerbong ini kosong,"

Shizune melihat seorang lelaki duduk di depannya, menatapnya serius.

Lelaki itu berambut perak, berusia sekitar pertengahan tigapuluh, dan wajahnya cukup tampan. Shizune merasa wajahnya tidak asing, ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

"Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Kakashi Hatake," jawab Kakashi langsung. "Pasien koma di kamar 1061. Ingat?"

Shizune menggaruk kepalanya tanpa sadar. Lalu ia teringat.

"Ah,.. tuan Hatake,"

Ini pertamakali dalam karirnya sebagai perawat, ia dihampiri salah satu pasien yang diurusnya dalam mimpi. Ia memang sering mendengar cerita kalau beberapa pasien yang sekarat atau telah meninggal mendatangi perawat atau dokternya dalam mimpi. Kadang ada yang hanya menampakkan diri saja, menyampaikan terimakasih, sampai menitipkan pesan untuk keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Tapi Shizune yang logis tak pernah mengalami peristiwa spiritual seperti itu. Apalagi, dia tipe orang yang dijauhi hantu karena tidak percaya hal-hal gaib.

_Apa tuan Hatake meninggal siang ini?_ Pikirnya.

"Aku masih diantara hidup dan mati, dan kau harus membantuku agar aku bisa mati sempurna," Tuan Hatake seperti membaca pikirannya.

"Kalau begitu, ada yang bisa kubantu?" sejujurnya Shizune bingung akan berkata apa.

"Ya. Ini berkatan dengan anak buahmu Hinata Hyuuga. Kau harus mempercayaiku. Dengarkan," Kakashi menatapnya serius.

Shizune mendengarkan.

-o0o-

Hinata masih termangu di tempat tidur Shizune. Tangannya memain-mainkan obat yang baru saja diberikan Shizune.

Shizune dan Tenten telah pamit pulang sejak tadi, menitipkan Hinata pada rekan-rekan perawat yang shift siang, diantaranya Ino dan Karin, yang bergantian menjenguknya sesekali di sela-sela tugas mereka.

"Jangan lupa obatmu diminum," sahut Karin, saat ia melongokkan kepala untuk melihat kondisi Hinata.

"Terimakasih, Karin." Hinata turun dari tempat tidur. "Aku sudah baikan… aku mau pulang saja,"

"Kau yakin?" Karin mendekatinya.

"Ya,"

"Kuteleponkan taksi,"

"Nanti saja. Aku mau mampir ke suatu tempat dulu."

Ke kamar 1061.

Bertemu tuan Hatake.

-o0o-

"Baiklah," Shizune mengangguk.

"Kau harus melakukannya segera, mengerti?" Kakashi melancarkan tatapan perintah yang biasa ia lancarkan kepada Obito selama hidup.

"Ya," Shizune kembali mengangguk, meyakinkan Kakashi. Ini memang sangat penting.

"Aku percaya padamu," Kakashi menyentuh bahu Shizune. "Nasibku masuk nirwana ditentukan olehmu, kau satu-satunya harapanku,"

"Kalau aku gagal, apakah kau tetap akan mati?"

Kakashi berpikir sejenak.

"Aku akan jadi roh gentayangan," jawab Kakashi. Lalu ia melempar seringai kepada Shizune, berniat mengancamnya sendikit. "Dan kupastikan yang kuhantui pertama kali adalah kau dan keluargamu,"

"Oh!" Shizune mendesah protes.

"Kau mengejar waktu, Shizune. Segera bangun!"

-o0o-

Hinata mengganti bajunya dengan gerakan lambat di ruang ganti perawat. Ia teringat Shizune memberinya cuti sehari untuk berkabung untuk Naruto.

Ia menatap foto dirinya dan Naruto yang ia tempel di dinding bagian dalam lokernya. Foto itu dibuat setahun lalu ketika mereka jadian. Dan hanya seumur itu pula, hubungan mereka berlanjut.

Hinata menyentuh foto itu, melarutkan dirinya sejenak dalam kenangan.

Ia bertemu Naruto tak sengaja ketika rumah sakitnya menerima beberapa pasien luka bakar yang semuanya _firefighter_. Naruto tidak terluka, ia hanya mengantar rekan-rekannya. Dan ia juga menunggui rekan-rekannya hingga semuanya selesai ditangani. Saat itu ia hanya melempar senyum kepada Hinata dan sesekali bertanya tentang kondisi teman-temannya. Ia bahkan tak menanyakan nama.

Naruto baru menanyakan nama ketika ia datang lagi bersama istri seorang rekannya, Shikamaru yang terluka cukup parah sehingga harus menginap. Naruto hanya menjenguk Shikamaru sebentar, lalu keluar meninggalkan Shikamaru dan istrinya berdua di dalam kamar. Di koridor bangsal, ia bertemu Hinata. Kemudian mereka berkenalan.

Kemudian mereka saling menukar nomor ponsel.

Kemudian mereka mulai saling bertemu, saling mengenal lebih dalam.

Berkunjung ke apartemen masing-masing.

Dan saling merasakan kedekatan itu hingga ke batas-batas mereka mengikrarkan diri untuk saling memiliki.

Bahkan sebulan yang lalu Naruto pernah bilang, kalau dalam waktu dekat, ia akan melamar Hinata.

Kisah cinta ini berakhir tragis. Pertemuan terakhir adalah pertengkaran dan suara deru motor Naruto yang mengungkapkan amarah. Pesan terakhir yang menetap di ponsel Hinata adalah pesan selamat tinggal, meninggalkan torehan sesal yang dalam di hati Hinata yang lemah.

Meskipun, pertemuan dengan Naruto terakhir kali dalam mimpi, telah membasuh luka itu.

Ia berjanji, kalau ia bisa mencintai seseorang lagi, ia takkan membuang waktu.

Itupun, kalau hatinya mampu menemukan pengganti Naruto…

-o0o-

Shizune terhenyak tiba-tiba di kursinya. Ia telah kembali ke alam nyata, dalam kerbong MRT berikut para penumpang dan suara gemuruh laju kereta.

Yang pertamakali dilakukan adalah mengambil ponsel, menekan nomor rumah sakit.

Ia mengumpat pelan ketika ponselnya mengeluarkan suara "_biip_" karena _low bat_. Ponsel itu bahkan mati sepenuhnya sebelum nada sambung terdengar.

"Oh, sial, sial,…" ia berdiri. Melihat papan LED di atas pintu MRT, yang menunjukkan estimasi waktu berapa lama lagi MRT akan berhenti di stasiun terdekat. Masih enam menit lagi.

_Terlalu lama…._

-o0o-

"Semoga tidak terlambat," Kakashi berkata pada Sakumo, yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dalam kereta. Sakumo melihat ke arah Shizune yang langsung berdiri panik karena ponselnya mati.

Kakashi juga melihat hal itu.

"Semoga," Sakumo menatap Kakashi sendu.

Kakashi mengenali tatapan mata itu. Ayahnya berusaha mengatakan kalau "_ini bisa jadi sia-sia_".

Shizune memang memahami pentingnya pesan itu bagi Hinata. Tetapi ia terikat ruang dan waktu.

"Kalau aku gagal, apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku, ayah?"

"Aku tak tahu, Kakashi." Sakumo hanya menjawab datar.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak.

"Aku ingin kembali ke rumah sakit,"

-o0o-

Hinata menyentuh koridor di bangsal di lantai tujuh, tepat di depan kamar Shikamaru dulu pernah menginap. Disinilah kali pertama Naruto menyapanya dan menanyakan perihal dirinya.

Mungkin kenangan itu akan menjadi kepedihan, apalagi disinilah tempat Hinata seterusnya mengabdi dan bekerja.

Tetapi ia telah berjanji akan menjadi lebih kuat.

_Hinata. _

Hinata menoleh.

Adakah seseorang yang memanggilnya? Perasaannya tiba-tiba sedikit tidak enak.

Ia abaikan perasaan itu, berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya ke lift.

Ia ingin bercerita dahulu kepada Tuan Hatake di lantai sepuluh.

Padahal, memang Tuan Hatake baru saja memanggilnya.

-o0o-

"Hinata!" Kakashi berdiri di depannya, berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Tetapi Hinata terus melangkah, menembus tubuhnya.

"Percuma Kakashi. Kau hanya hantu," sahut Sakumo.

"Hinata!" Kakashi tak peduli. Ia terus mengejar Hinata yang melangkah menjauhinya.

"Hinata, dengar aku! Kau tak boleh meminum obat itu!"

Ia terus berteriak bahkan di dalam lift, dan juga di sepanjang koridor lantai sepuluh, ketika Hinata melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sakumo hanya bisa menatap sedih roh anaknya yang terus mencoba berbicara dengan Hinata.

_Sepertinya kau tak bisa mati sempurna, Kakashi_.

-o0o-

"Adakah yang bersedia meminjamiku ponsel? Ponselku mati, aku harus menelpon rumah sakit. Tolong, ini masalah hidup dan mati!" Shizune berteriak putus asa di tengah gerbong.

Beberapa penumpang terkejut mendengarnya. Banyak yang langsung pura-pura tidak mendengar. Anak-anak muda yang sedang menekuni android mereka justru buru-buru memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

Shizune kembali memohon kepada seorang penumpang lain, yang tampaknya seorang karyawan.

"Bapak, bisakah pinjamkan aku ponselmu? Aku akan mengganti biaya teleponnya,"

Lelaki itu menolak.

Suasana tetap hening bahkan ketika Shizune berteriak memohon pinjaman telepon untuk ketiga kalinya.

_Terkutuklah manusia jaman modern yang tak bersedia menolong orang lain!_ Shizune menyerapah dalam hati.

"Pakai milikku, nak," sebuah suara berkata di belakangnya.

Serang nenek tua beruban memberikan ponselnya kepada Shizune.

Shizune mengucapkan terimakasih dan secepat kilat menekan tombol nomor rumah sakit yang dihapalnya luar kepala.

Satu kali nada sambung dan… Ino yang sedang tugas piket menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ruang piket perawat, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ino?! Dengarkan, kau harus segera mencari Hinata dan menyampaikan ini,"

-o0o-

"Kekasihku meninggal malam ini, tuan Hatake," Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di ranjang tuan Hatake. Ia ingin bercerita.

"Tapi, ia menemuiku dalam mimpi. Menyuruhku agar kuat dan tetap hidup…." Hinata melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dia sepertinya mati dengan damai…"

Kakashi berdiri mematung di belakang Hinata.

"Ya, tentu saja, Hinata," Kakashi berkata. Meski ia tahu Hinata tak mendengarkan suaranya.

"Karena aku yang menyuruh Naruto untuk menemuimu." Kakashi hanya ingin mengatakan kalimat itu. Hanya untuk sekedar melegakan diri sendiri, kalau ia juga ikut andil dalam proses itu. Membuat gadis itu menjadi kuat.

Sakumo menatap sedih dari sudut kamar.

Gadis itu bisa tumbuh menjadi kuat.

Tapi, tugas Kakashi bukan menyelamatkan gadis itu. Tetapi _gadis yang lain…_

-o0o-

Ino berlari menyusuri koridor, bertanya pada setiap rekan perawat apakah mereka melihat Hinata. Shizune, kepala perawat yang ia segani itu telah meneleponnya dan mengabarkan sesuatu yang sulit ia percaya.

Ino harus memastikan sesuatu pada Hinata. Juga mencegahnya melakukan perbuatan itu.

Jauh di luar rumah sakit, Shizune turun dari gerbong dan menyeberangi kerumunan orang. Ia memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke rumah sakit.

Ia juga harus bertemu dengan anak buahnya itu, Hyuuga.

-o0o-

"Jadilah kuat Hinata," Kakashi membelai kepala Hinata. Meskipun ia tahu kalau tangannya hanya sentuhan kosong bagi Hinata yang masih hidup.

Hinata mengangkat tangan kanan raga Kakashi, membelaikan tangan itu ke kepalanya.

"Jadilah kuat, Hinata,"

Hinata memberatkan suaranya, seolah-olah tuan Hatake sendiri yang bilang.

_Kalimat yang sama persis_. Kakashi tersenyum dalam hati.

"Pertama-tama, minum obatmu," Hinata berkata sekali lagi dalam suara Tuan Hatake.

Roh Kakashi mendesah dengan perasaan menyerah.

"Jangan minum obat itu, Hinata." Kakashi berkata. Meski tahu, Hinata takkan mendengar.

"Itu racun,…"

Hinata sudah mengeluarkan obat pemberian Shizune dari dalam sakunya. Ia menimang-niangnya sebentar.

Mungkin anti depresan, atau sedikit obat penenang untuk membantunya melewati masa-masa sedih. Ia terkesan dengan keramahan Shizune ketika memberikan obat itu, juga kepedulian dokter Sai yang selalu terlihat sibuk di ER.

Hinata mulai membuka tutup botolnya.

"Kakashi," Sakumo menepuk bahunya penuh simpati.

"Kalau kau gagal dalam tugas terakhir ini, berarti aku juga gagal," katanya.

Kakashi tersenyum ringan. Memahami maksud ayahnya.

"Jadi kita bisa bergentayangan berdua, begitu ayah?"

Sakumo tersenyum.

"Setidaknya kau tidak sendirian."

-o0o-

"Hinata, dmana dia? Apa dia sudah pulang?!" Ino berkata tergesa kepada Karin.

"Belum, katanya dia akan mampir ke suatu tempat," sahut Karin, heran.

"Kemana?"

"Entahlah. Dia 'kan pertamakali bertemu Naruto disini. Mungkin mau bernostalgia sebentar?"

"Oh!" Ino berteriak frustasi. "Kalau tidak salah, bangsal perawatan luka bakar di lantai tujuh ya?"

-o0o-

"Sakumo," tiba-tiba muncul seorang malaikat lain di kamar Kakashi. Malaikat itu berbaju zirah besi dengan model pakaian seperti seorang penunggang kuda zaman Mongol, dengan bulu binatang melingkar di belakang leher dan penutup kepala dari besi di kepalanya. Ia juga memiliki sayap seperti Sakumo namun dalam skala yang lebih besar. Wajahnya tampak dingin dan keras, dengan rahang berbentuk persegi. Mengesankan seperti seorang tiran bagi Kakashi.

"Tuan Tobirama? Ada apa sampai kau sendiri yang turun ke dunia manusia?" Sakumo berbalik menemuinya dengan tindak-tanduk hormat, seolah sosok mirip malaikat itu memang orang penting.

"Aku harus bicara denganmu," Tobirama berkata paa Sakumo sembari melemparkan pandangan kepada Kakashi. Seolah menyuruh Kakashi untuk tidak mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Sakumo. Kakashi yang tahu diri, kembali berbalik. Apapun topik pembicaraan itu, tampaknya rahasia.

Kakashi kembali menadangi tubuhnya dan Hinata yang mula mengambil sebutir obatnya.

Tobirama dan Sakumo berbincang sebentar.

Lalu Sakumo memanggil Kakashi.

"Nak, aku naik ke nirwana duluan,"

Kakashi terkesima. Sosok Ayahnya perlahan menjadi samar dalam cahaya.

"A-apa? Bagaimana dengan tugasmu?"

"Aku sudah dinyatakan berhasil," Sakumo tersenyum.

Kakashi menjadi panik.

"Ba-bagaimana denganku?"

"Jangan khawatir,"

Dan sosok Sakumo menghilang.

Berganti Tobirama yang maju selangkah menuju Kakashi, yang masih terheran-heran dengan kejadian mendadak itu.

"Baiklah. Kita harus cepat," Tobirama berkacak pinggang. "Aku Tobirama, staf malaikat supervisor Obito. Aku harus turun tangan sendiri untuk meluruskan kekacauan yang dibuat Obito. Sekarang, dengarkan aku baik-baik, dan jangan protes."

Kakashi merasakan kalau aura otoriter yang keluar dari sosok Tobirama sangat kuat. Mengingatkannya pada Tsunade, bosnya saat ia masih hidup. Ia merasa sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Jengis Khan.

"Aku diperintahkan untuk menendangmu,"

"A-apa?"

"Laksanakan tugasmu sebelum terlambat!"

Dan Tobirama sudah mengangkat kakinya yang bersepatu kulit binatang, lalu menendang keras dada Kakashi hingga terpental mundur ke belakang.

Menembus tubuh Hinata, melemparnya kembali ke raganya.

-o0o-

"Ahhhhkkk…"

Degukan panjang mengejutkan Hinata. Suara monitor denyut jantung Tuan Hatake langsung berubah cepat.

Tangan kanan tuan Hatake meraih mencengkram tangan Hinata. Begitu mendadak hingga Hinata menjatuhan botol obat itu, hingga isinya berhamburan di lantai.

"Ja.. ngan…" tuan Hatake berkata serak.

Kakashi menatap nanar pada Hinata. Suaranya tertahan dalam selang ventilator yang dipasang di mulutnya.

Tangan kirinya meraih tubuh Hinata. Memeluknya hingga rapat ke dadanya.

Hinata yang terkejut tak dapat meloloskan diri ketika tangan kekar tuan Hatake mencengkram tangannya, lalu menarik memeluknya. Membuat pipinya beradu dengan dada tuan Hatake yang ditempeli kabel-kabel mesin.

"Jangan minum obat itu…"

Kakashi berusaha bicara meski suaranya tak jelas.

"_Kau hamil,"_

-o0o-

Kakashi memeluk Hinata. Menolak melepaskannya.

Ia masih bisa melihat sosok Tobirama tersenyum kepadanya, menatap rohnya yang kini kembali terikat pada tubuhnya yang fana.

"Kau tetap ditugaskan untuk menjaga keselamatan gadis itu," sahutnya.

_Gadis itu,… anak perempuan yang berada dalam kandungan Hinata._

_Anak Naruto dan Hinata. _

"Karena itu kami memutuskan untuk mengembalikanmu ke dunia. Setelah keselamatannya terjamin, baru kau diijinkan mati sempurna."

Kakashi tak tahu apakah ia harus merasa senang, sedih atau bagaimana.

Dipeluknya Hinata semakin erat.

"Selamat bertugas. Sampai jumpa lagi," Tobirama melambai sebelum sayapnya mulai mengepak dan menghilang.

Cengkeraman tangan Kakashi melemah dan kesadarannya kembali mengambang sejenak, sebelum semua ingatan tentang _purgatory_, nirwana, dan para roh yang bertemu dengannya, terhapus hilang tak berbekas.

-o0o-

Kegemparan berikutnya adalah sadarnya pasien kamar nomor 1061 dari koma panjang. Hinata segera mengecek denyut nadi, mengangkat telepon menghubungi dokter Sai. Dokter Sai dan seorang perawat datang bergegas memeriksa kondisi vital tuan Hatake.

Obat yang diresepkan dokter Sai untuk Hinata, terabaikan dan terinjak-injak di dasar lantai.

Hinata yang mundur ke pojok, tak dapat mengatakan apapun selain melihat proses itu.

Air matanya terasa menggenang kembali.

Bukan karena kepergian Naruto, tapi karena pulihnya tuan Hatake.

Berikutnya ia bertemu dengan Ino, yang menariknya keluar.

Ino mengatakan pesan Shizune yang mengejutkan. Pesan Shizune yang katanya diterima oleh Shizune dalam mimpi.

"Apa kau sudah meminum obat yang diresepkan itu?"

"Be-belum…"

"Bagus. Karena kau hamil, kau bisa keguguran kalau meminumnya."

-o0o-

Shizune yangkembali ke rumah sakit, bisa bernapas lega begitu mengetahui Hinata belum meminum obat itu satupun. Sebagai tebusan atas kepanikannya sejak tuan Hatake datang ke mimpinya, ia memaksa Hinata untuk melakukan tes urine kehamilan.

Hasilnya memang muncul dua garis.

Dokter Sai meminta maaf kepada Shizune dan Hinata, ia tak tahu kalau Hinata hamil. Obat itu berbahaya untuk janin yang dikandungnya, untung saja Hinata belum meminumnya satupun.

Sebenarnya, Hinata juga terkejut. Ia hanya bisa terpaku, tak mengira.

Sejujurnya, ia sendiri tak begitu ingat kapan Naruto menaruh benih itu dalam tubuhnya.

Apakah tiga minggu yang lalu saat ia beristirahat di tempat Naruto? Waktu itu memang ia terlalu lelah dan mengeluh badannya sakit. Lalu Naruto memberinya _aspirin_ dan memijat punggungnya.

Kala itu, Hinata hanya terbangun dengan kepala pusing dan baju yang berantakan, merasa bermimpi aneh. Naruto sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan ia mulai mengobrol dengan Hinata tentang kemungkinan melamarnya dalam waktu dekat.

_Ya, mungkin saat itu. _

Apakah Naruto sengaja dengan niatan buruk atau … memang ia sendiri memang menghendakinya ketika Naruto mulai menjamah _bagian tubuhnya_ yang lain?

Hinata tercenung.

Kalau mengingat roh Naruto yang tersenyum damai dalam mimpinya itu…

_Untuk semua kenangan bersamamu… aku bahagia. _

Astaga, entahlah apa yang akan dihadapi Naruto di nirwana.

Yang penting, janin ini harus terus dijaga.

_Tetaplah hidup. _

-o0o-

Tiga hari kemudian, Hinata melangkah menuju ke kamar 561, kamar tuan Hatake yang baru. Karena kondisinya sudah pulih, ia dipindahkan ke kamar yang lebih terang.

Tuan Hatake sedang duduk di kursi rodanya, menatap jendela. Sinar matahari pagi menembus menerangi kamar yang lampunya memang sengaja dimatikan oleh tuan Hatake. Ia tampak sedang menikmati cahaya hangat itu, sesuatu yang memang berharga bagi seorang manusia yang baru saja bangun dari tidur panjang antara hidup dan mati.

"Tuan Hatake,"

Tuan Hatake menoleh. Ia melempar senyum tipis pada Hinata.

Hinata mengecek denyut, infus, dan suhu badan. Juga kondisi vital tuan Hatake yang harus ia lakukan menurut daftar yang dibawanya.

"Apakah aku boleh keluar ruangan sebentar?"

Hinata tersenyum ramah.

"Kebetulan cuaca di luar cerah Tuan Hatake. Kuantar,"

Hinata mendorong kursi roda tuan Hatake untuk berjalan-jalan di taman belakang rumah sakit. Langit memang cerah dan sinar matahari bersinar ramah, Kakashi menengadahkan kepalanya dan membiarkan wajahnya mereguk kehangatan itu.

_Ia hidup. _

"Terimakasih sudah merawatku," tuan Hatake menengadah, menatap Hinata dari kursi rodanya.

Ia tak ingat, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang berharga dalam diri gadis ini yang harus dijaganya.

"Namaku Kakashi Hatake, nona. Kau?"

Hinata tersenyum. Hatinya tekikik akan rahasia kecil selama tuan Hatake tertidur. Betapa hampir setiap malam ia curhat di kamar tuan Hatake, bermain _"sandiwara"_ dengan tuan Hatake sebagai bonekanya, hingga sampai ia sendiri yang menjadi saksi terbangunnya tuan Hatake.

Bibirnya berkata diiringi senyuman paling tulus.

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, tuan Hatake."

Hinata mau tidak mau teringat bagaimana ia dan Naruto pertamakali berkenalan dahulu. Juga di rumah sakit ini. Hanya di tempat yang berbeda.

"Tuan Hatake, aku ingin bertanya," Hinata menghentikan kursi roda Tuan Hatake di sebelah semak berbunga tepat di depan kolam teratai yang pemandangannya menyejukkan. Beberapa pasien lain juga duduk-duduk di bangku taman tak jauh dari situ.

"Panggil aku Kakashi saja, Hinata." Sahut Kakashi. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Waktu anda sadar malam itu," Hinata berkata pelan. "Anda sempat bilang kalau saya hamil,… dan ternyata itu benar. Bagaimana anda tahu?"

Kakashi mengerutkan kening.

_Apa benar aku bilang begitu?_

"Apa aku bilang begitu, Hinata?" Kakashi memegang kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingat,… ". Ia mencoba berpikir keras. Ada serangkaian peristiwa yang memang penting, yang ia tak bisa mengingatnya kembali. Ia sendiri tak tahu apakah bagian ia mengatakan Hinata hamil termasuk dalam rangkaian itu atau tidak.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba pening sedikit.

"Oh, jangan memaksakan diri, tuan Hatake!" Hinata buru-buru berkata, melihat Kakashi memejamkan mata seperti pusing. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tak ingat!"

Kakashi hanya mendesah. Tampaknya cedera kepala itu memang membuatnya banyak melupakan sesuatu.

Ia merenung sejenak. Menatap kolam. Lalu kembali menengadah menatap Hinata.

"Tapi, apa kau memang benar hamil?"

Hinata tertegun dengan pertanyaan itu. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah sendu.

Jujur, perasaannya campur aduk. Di satu sisi, ia senang karena janin itu jelas anak Naruto, tetapi di sisi lain, ia hamil di luar nikah. Orang tuanya marah besar saat mengetahuinya. Ia disidang dan diceramahi berjam-jam. Terutama karena kenyataan justru yang mengethuinya pertamakali adalah atasan di tempat kerjanya.

Hinata di masa lalu mungkin akan menangis dan putus asa, bahkan mungkin akan mencoba bunuh diri. Tetapi ia sudah berbeda sekarang. Ia sudah sedikit lebih kuat untuk bersikeras ingin mempertahankan janin yang dikandungnya. Seperti janjinya pada Naruto.

"Ya,…" ia mengakuinya sambil tersenyum.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak.

Kakashi berpikir, tak ada salahnya membalas budi kebaikan perawat yang manis dan sopan ini, dengan mendengarkan ceritanya tanpa menghakimi.

"Kau mau menceritakannya kepadaku?" Kakashi menawarkan.

Hinata tersenyum. Rasanya seperti _dejavu_. Rasanya ini benar-benar tuan Hatake yang sama ketika ia tertidur.

"Namanya Naruto Namikaze, tuan Hatake. Tapi dia sudah meninggal," kemudian Hinata menceritakan sejenak kisahnya dan Naruto, yang diakhiri kenyataan Naruto meninggal dalam tugas. Sebenarnya ini adalah kali kedua bercerita pada tuan Hatake, karena Hinata pernah bercerita hal yang sama saat tuan Hatake masih koma.

Namun inilah pertama kali Hinata mencurahkan perasaannya kepada manusia hidup yang bersedia mendengarnya penuh perhatian.

Ia merasa nyaman bersama tuan Hatake.

Kakashi menatap kolam setelah mendengar Hinata selesai bercerita.

"Hinata," ia kembali memanggil, menatap Hinata lembut.

"Hidup tetap harus dijalani meskipun berat," katanya pelan. "Apalagi kau punya tanggung jawab baru sebagai calon ibu,"

Cukup. Ia tak mau terlalu menggurui pada gadis muda itu, meski umurnya sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari Hinata. Ia sendiri tak pintar berkata-kata.

Kakashi kemudian merenungi hidupnya sendiri. Ia sendiri memang hanya hidup tanpa arah, hanya bangun dan bekerja seperti robot, melaksanakan perintah tanpa bisa mengambil makna dari apa yang ia lakukan. Kehampaan itu melandanya ketika Rin meninggal. Ia sendiri merasa menjalani malu hidup dengan cara seperti itu, meskipun tak ada yang menilainya salah.

_Hidup tanpa tujuan_… sampai Tuhan menakdirkannya mati dan memberinya kesempatan hidup sekali lagi.

Ia harus memiliki tujuan kali ini. Langkahnya harus terarah kali ini.

Tapi darimana ia akan memulai?

"Aku tahu itu, tuan Hatake," Hinata tersenyum, melangkah ke depan tuan Hatake, berjongkok di tepi kolam, mengamati bunga teratai yang sebentar lagi akan menguncup. "Aku akan mempertahankan janin ini, dan berusaha tetap kuat,"

Lalu Hinata menghela napas.

"Ayahku akan mencarikan laki-laki yang bersedia menikah denganku untuk menjadi ayah sementara dari bayi ini. Karena nama keluarga Hyuuga juga harus tetap bersih. Lagipula, anak ini akan membutuhkan seorang ayah," Ia mengelus perutnya yang masih ramping, dengan kesadaran ada sesuatu yang berharga di dalamnya yang harus ia jaga. "Aku akan menikah dalam waktu dekat, dengan… entah siapa."

Kakashi tercenung.

Ada satu pencerahan yang menghampirinya pelan-pelan. Yang membuat pikirannya menjadi lapang, dan perasaannya menjadi lega seketika.

Ia tahu ini konyol. Tapi anehnya, logikanya tak menentang pemikiran yang muncul tiba-tiba itu. Seolah baik otak dan hatinya bersinkronisasi mendukung kesadaran itu.

Dan rasanya, perbuatan ini akan layak sebagai bukti syukur atas kebangkitan kedua yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya.

Ya, karena ada sesuatu yang lebih penting disini yang harus diperjuangkan.

_Masa depan seorang anak. _

"Hinata," Kakashi memanggil.

Hinata menoleh.

"Istriku sudah meninggal, aku hidup sendirian. Aku juga bekerja dan penghasilanku cukup," tuan Hatake menatapnya. "Aku tak punya beban emosional apapun dengan lingkunganku. Mereka takkan mempertanyakan apapun yang kulakukan, karena aku telah dianggap matang dan … telah melewati banyak tantangan hidup."

Hinata tak mengerti maksud perkataan tuan Hatake.

Kakashi menarik napas.

_Saatnya. _

"Maksudku, Hinata…" Kakashi berhenti sejenak.

"Silahkan bilang pada ayahmu, ia boleh mempertimbangkan nama Kakashi Hatake sebagai calon menantunya,"

Hinata membeku.

Ada rasa kerinduan yang aneh, yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Keinginan untuk dibelai secara nyata oleh Tuan Hatake. Yang selama ini mendengarkan keluh kesahnya dalam tidurnya yang panjang.

Hinata tersenyum bahagia, air matanya menetes.

"Terima kasih, tuan Hatake…"

Kakashi tersenyum.

_Ya. _

_**FIN**_

_**Note from Author:**_

Thanks to Em Fitzgerald yang memungkinkan aku bikin fic fluffy tentang kematian yang aneh ini, rasanya tak seenak kue bolu, mungkin seperti brownies bantat karena angst-nya masih kental. Saya memang belum bisa melangkahi zona nyaman itu, arrrgghh, _angsty still my approach_… anyway, semoga kau menikmatinya.

Llos Malaveranturados no LLoran, terimakasih atas saran dan kritikannya, benar-benar bikin saya belajar. Gara-gara kamu fic yang rencananya 2 shots ini menjadi MC 3 chapter, namun pengalaman menulis ini benar-benar terasa menyenangkan. Semoga kunjunganmu juga berkesan di chap ke-3 ini.

Readers yang lain, Ayamedinna, Lawliet, Nachi (Nadin), terimakasih untuk reviewnya, aku sayang kalian entah perasaan ini sampai atau tidak.

Fans KakaHina… maaf fluffy- Kakashi x Hinata-nya cuma di bagian ending saja, #bow .

Untuk yang lain,… _please give your review, flame_ pun akan kuterima dengan senang hati,… apalagi yang membangun.

Best regards,

Kai Anbu (Rakai Asaju)


End file.
